"Video Footage"
About "Video Footage" '''is the second tale in the second episode of the eighth season of The Nolseep Podcast. Written by Laura Waldner under the pseudonym "A.L.", it has a running time of 13:30 and was originally performed by Alexis Bristowe, Atticus Jackson, Addison Peacock, Nichole Goodnight, Kyle Akers, and James Cleveland. It is the 902nd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A young woman and her friends Sean, Lin, Lily, Key, Sal, Monica, and Gabe have a yearly tradition where they travel to Monica's grandparent's vacant Victorian mansion every summer and camp in the backyard, next to the woods. On the third year, the woman has engagements with work and has to miss the trip. She gives her camcorder to Sal and tells them to record the trip for her and have a good time. The group departs on Friday morning in high spirits. As the day wears on, the woman becomes worried because none of her friends have contacted her. She calls Monica's parents, who call the house, but nobody answers. After several more unsuccessful attempts to contact the group, the police are called on Saturday morning. A search of the house and property turn up nothing but the camcorder and the fact that all the lights were on and all the doors were open in the house. The entire group has gone missing. The police produce nine clips from the footage and asks the woman to explain them. '''Clip 1 Gabe and Monica have a lighthearted conversation in the car on the way to the mansion. Clip 2 Gabe, Monica, and Sean talk in the car while a storm rages outside. Clip 3 Sean records a drunk Monica goofing around on the porch of the mansion. Clip 4 The timestamp reads Saturday morning, but the group is already missing by that point. Lily and Gabe make pancakes in the kitchen of the mansion. Lily asks Gabe if he heard the screams coming from the woods she and Lin heard the night before, but Gabe doesn't know what she's taking about. Clip 5 Gabe, Sean, and Key are talking on the back porch when they notice a figure standing on the edge of the woods. The figure contorts and moves its limbs in odd angles before launching upwards into the trees. Clip 6 Lily, Key, Gabe, Monica, and Sean are sitting on the porch, all in distress. The group tries to discuss what happened but nobody wants to say anything. Clip 7 The camera is lying on the ground of the forest, pointed at a struggling figure high in a tree. Clip 8 A shot of Monica's upstairs bedroom inside the mansion. A sound of breaking glass comes from downstairs and a gaunt face flickers in the window for a moment before disappearing. Clip 9 The camera is left on a table, recording the living room, facing a window that points towards the forest. The power goes out in the house and a howling noise, like humans trying to sound like wolves, comes from outside. A bloody pulp hits the window and a figure with twisted limbs can be seen standing by a fire built near the edge of the trees. The howling sounds like a taped recording, being played over and over. The lights suddenly click back on. The figure disappears and the fire goes out suddenly. From somewhere off-camera the group can be heard laughing and clinking beer bottles. The police tell the woman that seven bodies were found in the woods, but none of them belong to her friends. Six of them were found lying in a circle around a tree, guts strung together and holding hands. The seventh is hanging, impaled through the head on the highest branch. Cast Alexis Bristowe' '''as the young woman Atticus Jackson as Gabe Addison Peacock' as Monica Nichole Goodnight as Lily Kyle Akers as Key James Cleveland '''as Sean Notes * This is Laura Waldner's second story on the podcast, after S3EP04's "Cindy". * The characters of Sal and Lin have no spoken dialogue. Category:Tales Category:Season 8 Category:Laura Waldner Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Atticus Jackson Category:Addison Peacock Category:Nichole Goodnight Category:Kyle Akers Category:James Cleveland